


Everything I've Ever wanted

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Parent Dean, Parent Dean Winchester, Protective Parent Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Dean has everything he needs right here, right now.





	Everything I've Ever wanted

Dean walked slowly and silently though the bunker’s corridors. He was tired, it was past 1 am and he couldn’t make any noise, or he would wake the kids. 

You felt his arms around you, waking you up, and smiled in your sleepy state. 

“Hello, you.” You muttered. 

“Hello.” Dean kissed your shoulder. 

“I missed you.” You turned around.

Dean smiled.

“I missed you too.” He caressed your face. “How are the kids?” 

You yawned. 

“Bobby-John and Mary-Jo can’t stop talking about Baby and how you promised to teach them how to take care of her.”

He chuckled. 

“Yeah, I told them I would do it. What about Ellen?”

You sighed. 

“She had a nightmare where you got really hurt last night.”

Dean made a face, his fingers still touching your skin. 

“I’m gonna talk to her and take them to the park after school.” He laid his head on the pillow.

You nodded and your husband pulled you to his chest. 

This was everything he ever wanted. 

“Thank you.” He whispered. 

You frowned. 

“For what?”

“Everything.” He lifted your hand to kiss your skin. “Your love. The kids. For being here, for giving me love and a family.”

You stood in silence for a moment and looked up to look at his eyes. 

“Thank you too.” You whispered. “This is everything I’ve ever wanted.”


End file.
